


The Revolutionary Set

by sunken_ships (sunken__ships)



Series: C'est Moi 'Verse [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a lil ball of nerves, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, OT4, but like since when is a fic of mine not fluffy am I right, part of a series but can be read on its own, time to Reveal the Relationship to the Parents™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunken__ships/pseuds/sunken_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, Hercules, John and Laf have been going out for a month. It's been great. But there's just one thing that needs to be done:</p><p>telling Alex's parents about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revolutionary Set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barricadebastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/gifts).



> To those who have been readers for a while: Oh my God I'm back!!! I'm just as surprised as you are. I'm not quite done with this verse yet; I love these guys too much.  
> To those who have just arrived: welcome! I hope you enjoy your stay. The only backstory you need to know for this is that Jefferson used to have a crush on Laf, and that, before the OT4 got together, Laf had a one-night stand with George and Martha. Don't ask why. They were drunk. But it's all g now.
> 
> This is dedicated to lafayettes_baguette bc I just read the new update on their fic Je M'Appelle Lafayette (which is a must-read btw) and inspired me to finish this chapter, which I've been working on for a month but haven't been able to finish (in my defence I've been travelling around Europe but still). So thank you!  
> Also, I am uploading this from my phone so sorry about weird formatting or whatever.

When the boys told their friends — specifically, Angie, Eliza, and Peggy — that they were all together, their friends had been marvellously underwhelmed. "You told us you had news," Peggy had whined.

"That _is_  news," Alex had protested somewhat indignantly.

Angelica had patted his cheek. "Whatever you say, love."

And that had been it. End of discussion. Everyone had quickly become far more interested in Eliza's potential new someone, a girl named Maria.

 

When Thomas Jefferson and James Madison found out — the boys had never told them, but they'd found out anyway — Madison had nervously glanced at his friend, but Jefferson had been remarkably okay with the whole thing. "Wait," John had said. "But I thought you had a crush on Laf?"

"How did you know about that?" Jefferson had demanded, his face flushing dark.

"Because we're not stupid," Alex had said, rolling his eyes.

Jefferson had shuffled his feet. "Uh, well, yeah, I kinda did," he'd admitted. "But I don't anymore."

"It's a Christmas miracle," Hercules had deadpanned.

"It's not Christmas," Madison had said.

"That's the joke."

"I know; I was being sarcastic."

Lafayette had frowned. "Why don't you have a crush on me? What did I do? I'm irresistible."

His boyfriends all nodded in agreement.

"You didn't do anything," Jefferson had said. "You clearly weren't interested in me. And I think I just liked the idea of you. And I... I've moved on. To other... interests." His eyes had glanced in Madison's direction, but he'd looked down at his feet.

"Like meteorology," Madison had supplied. Obliviously.

Jefferson had nodded, but he hadn't smiled. "Yeah," he'd said, a little despondently. "Like meteorology."

 

The lead-up to telling Alex's parents was a little more stressful.

"This is the worst day of my life," Alex sobbed, yanking his hair tie from his hair and re-tying his ponytail for the fifth time.

John sighed and went up to him, taking the hair tie from his hands. "Hey," he said soothingly. "Hey, Alex, just chill. Your parents already know us, they already love us. I doubt they'll be surprised that we're all together. What's the worst that could happen?"

Alex glared at him. "Why would you say that?"

"Yeah, that's kinda just asking for everything to go wrong," Hercules said with a chuckle.

"No, I mean it," John said. "Alex, baby girl, tell me what you think the worst scenario could be. Come on."

Alex breathed out sharply, staring at his reflection in the mirror as John went behind him to tie his ponytail for him. Hercules loved watching little domestic things like that. It made his heart swell with love.

"We're twenty minutes late," Alex said, "and I look like a mess. Mom and Dad will already be pissed, the dinner will be overcooked, and I won't know what to say or how to explain anything. When I finally do tell them, after an hour or two of uncomfortable small talk, they won't like it. They'll think it's weird. They'll tell us to get out. They won't want to talk to me again. You guys get upset with me and break up with me. We get in a car crash on the way home. You all die. I'm left alone and miserable. Except Laf doesn't die, he just gets together with my parents instead."

" _Mon amour_ ," Lafayette cried. "As fun as that drunken one night stand with your parents was, I could never leave you for them. You are way more fun in bed."

Alex gagged, and Hercules laughed. "Laf, for the last time, please don't talk about having sex with my parents. And, Jesus, don't compare how fun we are in bed!"

Lafayette slunk over to him. "I can't help it," he said with a grin. "Whenever I look at you, I think of how fun you are in bed." He wrapped his arms around Alex's neck and pressed a big kiss to his temple.

"Hey, hey!" John protested. "I'm working on a masterpiece here; you're messing it all up."

"Doesn't matter," Lafayette said, resting his chin on the top of Alex's head. "It'll be messed up tonight anyway."

Alex snorted a laugh. John grunted and chased Lafayette away. "Well, I'll make sure that I'm the one to mess it up first, just to deny you the satisfaction."

"I'm feeling very objectified here," Alex said, as John finished his ponytail with a flourish.

"Good," Hercules said, as Lafayette hopped into his lap and hugged him close. Hercules' arms automatically curled around Lafayette's waist. "You're nothing but a hot piece of ass to us."

"A hot piece of ass that we love very much," John added, pecking Alex on the cheek. "Now. That worst-case scenario. You don't look like a mess. We're ready early, so we won't be late. So that means that your parents won't be pissed, and dinner won't be overcooked—"

"It can still be overcooked."

"Your parents are wonderful cooks," Lafayette said. "Don't sell them short."

John nodded. "And if you get stuck explaining things—"

"Which you very rarely do," Hercules jumped in.

"—then we'll be there to help you. That's what relationships are for. They're for supporting each other."

"And your mom and dad's love is unconditional," Hercules said. "They won't have a problem with us. In fact, they'll probably be glad."

"And we'll be walking home," John said. "So no car crash. We won't die. You won't be left alone."

"And, like I said," Lafayette said, "I love you too much to leave you for your parents. Even if I would be very happy to start calling George Daddy."

Alex let out a distraught wail and covered his ears with his hands. "This is the worst day of my life."

 

"I should've called ahead," Alex said on the walk there. "I should've told them before now. We've been going out for over a month. They should've known by now."

Hercules just slung an arm around his shoulders, tugging him close. Alex hugged his hand and pouted. Nothing needed to be said.

It was about a twenty minute walk. When they neared the house, Alex insisted on absolutely no touching each other. "Not until they know," he explained hastily. His boyfriends weren't overly happy about it, but they didn't protest.

Watching Alex fidgeting nervously on the doorstep, gathering the courage to knock on the door, Hercules wanted nothing more than to reach over and take his hand. But he held back.

Alex finally knocked. Lafayette raised a hand as if to stroke his head soothingly, but then remembered Alex's instructions and let the hand go limp.

Hercules and John glanced at each other. Hercules wasn't nervous about the announcement, but he was nervous that Alex was nervous. He had his fingers crossed that Alex's anxiety wouldn't get the better of him.

Then the door opened, and Martha Washington smiled widely. "Hey, boys! How are you?"

"Hi, Mom," Alex said, as Martha kissed his cheek and waved everyone inside.

"Hi, Martha," John said, closely followed by Hercules.

" _Bonsoir_ , Martha," Lafayette said, and Martha tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hello, Gilbert," she said, she and Lafayette grinning sheepishly.

Everyone glanced at Alex, prepared for a melodramatic reaction, but he was staring into space, his brow furrowed.

Hercules almost took his hand. But he didn't.

"Is everyone here?" Martha's husband George called from the kitchen.

"They sure are!" Martha called back.

Everyone headed into the kitchen. Well, Lafayette slid in. "Did you miss me, Georges?" he said, waggling his eyebrows.

George threw his hands in the air, almost accidentally throwing the wooden spoon over his shoulder. "Fuck. Martha, hide the alcohol."

Lafayette and Martha laughed. Hercules was a little amazed that they could all joke so easily, but then again, this was Lafayette. He could charm the pants off anyone.

"Earth to Alexander," George said. He was wearing an apron that had obviously been a souvenir from Washington Heights.

Alex blinked. "Uh, sorry. Hi, Dad. That looks nice. Smells nice. What is it? Did you guys make dessert? We could have brought something. We should have brought something, sorry."

"And he's back," George said.

"Don't you worry about dessert," Martha said. "It's nothing too exciting; just apple and rhubarb pie."

Hercules had never heard anything better. "Oh man, I love apple and rhubarb," he said.

"I know you do," Martha said with a smile.

Hercules pressed his hands to his chest. "A woman after my own heart."

"Hey," George said, waving his spoon threateningly. "We've already had that experience with one of you. One is enough."

"Fine with me," Hercules said with a shrug. "Laf can have you two; I'll just have the pie."

"Ugh, Herc," John said, screwing up his nose. "Bad mental image."

Hercules grinned. "You love m— it."

He turned away from George and Martha, and pulled a face. Oops.

"So when's dinner gonna be ready?" Alex asked, bouncing on his toes.

"God, you're eager," George said. "In about half an hour. Take a seat, guys."

"Yes!" Martha said, clapping her hands. "Drinks! What do you guys want?"

 

Martha and George could clearly tell that their son was nervous about something, but they didn't ask him about it. They didn't want to corner him in front of his friends, Hercules guessed. It was harder than Hercules would have liked to admit to not give his boyfriends affectionate touches. He'd suddenly forgotten how to behave normally. In all honesty, he thought it wasn't worth the effort, and that Alex should have just told them right off the bat, but this was Alex's night, so he'd tell them when he was ready.

Still...

"When are you planning on telling them?" Hercules whispered in Alex's ear. They were all nursing glasses of orange juice. Hercules had wanted something a little on the stronger side, but he was only twenty. Sometimes he forgot that he wasn't meant to be drinking yet. One more month until he turned twenty-one. But not yet. "No pressure. Just... wondering."

"I don't know," Alex murmured back, staring at his glass. "I... During dinner? Or — or after? I don't—"

"What are you two whispering about?" Martha said with a quirked eyebrow. "Not hiding something from us, are you?"

Hercules laughed along with her. Alex let out a forced chuckle. "Not at all," Alex said. "Not even a little bit. Uh... We— Nope."

Hercules put his hand on Alex's knee under the table to silently tell him to shut up. Alex all but slapped his hand away. "More juice, anyone?" he squeaked, scrambling to his feet. "Just kidding, I need to go to the bathroom."

He hurried out.

Hercules' hand stung from where Alex had hit it. He tried not to let it bother him.

Martha turned around in her seat, exchanging a concerned look with her husband. They were seated beside each other, opposite Alex and Hercules; Lafayette and John were at either ends of the table.

"I'll go talk to him," she said.

John, Lafayette, and Hercules all looked at each other in alarm, but before anyone could say anything, George spoke. "Dinner's just about ready. Talk to him afterwards."

Martha turned back to the boys. "Is he okay?" she asked softly.

More glances at each other.

Martha held up her hands. "I don't want to pry, and I don't want to put any of you on the spot, but Alex has been acting strange. You'd... I don't mean to, well — I don't want any of you to feel that there's some kind of expectation of you or anything, but... If something was wrong — really, really wrong — please don't feel as if you have to keep it a secret, okay? Even if Alex says not to tell us, if it's really bad..."

Hercules' heart sunk with guilt. There was nothing to feel guilty about, but his heart sunk nonetheless.

"Nothing really bad is happening," Lafayette said. "We promise. We lo—" He hesitated, but went ahead anyway. "We love Alex. Of course we'd tell you. There's nothing bad going on."

Martha nodded, looking relieved. "Well, that's good to hear."

"There... is a secret," Hercules said. "Of sorts."

"Herc," John protested.

"What? I'm just making sure she's not worried."

Martha smiled. "A secret?"

"You'll find out after dinner," Hercules said, and then frowned. "I think. I'm not sure."

"Don't ask Alex about it," John pleaded. "Or hint that you know anything. Please? He'll be super angry with us if he knows we said anything."

"Can someone go and get him?" George said. "Dinner's done."

"I'll go," Lafayette said, rising. "I'll be back in _une seconde_."

 

Dinner was roast lamb with mint sauce and roasted Mediterranean vegetables. Absolutely delicious. Hercules just had to try not to scoff the whole thing down at once.

He knew Alex could see and feel the weighted gazes of his boyfriends. Hercules was trying so hard not to stare — and he knew that John and Lafayette were trying too — but it felt like the situation was just a time bomb. Hercules just wanted to throw down his knife and fork and yell, "All three of us are fucking your son on a regular basis."

Well, maybe not those exact words. But just something. He could tell George and Martha were a little unsettled as well. It was hell.

Awkward small talk had been part of Alex's worst-case scenario. Was it also part of the scenario that Alex was the cause of the awkward small talk?

At one point, Alex got up to refill his glass, and he took John's glass as well. And just like that, it was as if a fog had been lifted. The conversation began to flow. Lafayette made some dig at George, and George retaliated, only to be shot down by his wife. Everyone laughed. Hercules had found himself talking shit about one of his professors before realising that his professor was a colleague of Martha and George, but they'd been all on board to hear the gossip. Lafayette joined in, and then so did John, and then Alex returned with the glasses, and set John's down on the table.

"Thanks, baby girl," John said instinctively, and then his face fell.

Hercules looked to Alex instantly, tense. Oops.

John's face turned bright red. "Uh, and then, um..." There was no use trying to pick up his story where he'd left off; it was too late to cover it up now.

Alex sat down very slowly, taking a deep breath.

Martha and George glanced between them. "Is there something you need to tell us, hon?" Martha asked with a small smile.

John turned to Alex. "Alex, I'm sorry, I didn't..."

Alex shook his head. "No, it's..." He took another deep breath, and smiled. "It's okay. I think I needed that."

He squared his shoulders and faced his parents. "Uh, yeah, I do have something I need to tell you both. There was a reason why I organised this dinner, actually. There's been a change in my life, and I wanted to tell you guys about it."

Martha and George nodded encouragingly.

Alex glanced at John, and then at Lafayette and Hercules. "I'm in a relationship," Alex said. "I'm dating John."

Hercules and Lafayette looked to each other, Hercules' heart pounding with nerves. What?

Martha and George grinned. "See, George?" Martha said. "I told you—"

"And Laf," Alex cut in. "And Herc."

Hercules was flooded with relief, until he saw the wavering smiles and surprise on George and Martha's faces. The two looked between all four boys. "All three of them?" George said incredulously.

Alex stuck his nose up high. Lafayette reached over and squeezed his hand, before almost hurriedly retracting it, not wanting to make anything worse. "Yep. We're all together."

George looked to Martha. "And you were worried about him being able to get a single date! He's got three boyfriends!"

The relief was back, and John, Hercules and Lafayette began giggling, and Alex frowned. "What do you mean, you were worried about me getting a date?"

Martha reached over and took Alex's hands. "Alexander, that's great news," she beamed. "We're so happy for you." She looked around the table. "For all of you."

"Did you not think that I could get a date?" Alex said.

"How long have you been going out?" George asked.

Hercules was ecstatic. He knew it wouldn't be a problem, but it was still a relief to know for sure.

Alex broke out into a smile. "About a month."

"A month?" Martha cried. "And you waited until now to tell us? Why didn't you tell us straight away?"

Alex ducked his head, grinning sheepishly. "I know, I'm sorry."

"He was nervous," Lafayette said.

"My parents don't even know yet, if it's any consolation," Hercules said.

Martha threw her hands in the air. "Hercules! You have to call your mother right away."

Hercules chuckled. "All right, all right, I will." He kissed Alex on the cheek.

Alex took his hand and kissed it. "I won't ever slap your hand away again," he murmured. "I'm sorry."

Hercules nodded. "It's okay."

Lafayette started tapping the table impatiently, and Alex chuckled, leaning over to press a kiss to his lips, and then to John's.

"We're gonna need to up our game, honey," Martha said to George.

"Speak for yourself," George said. "I could get three boyfriends easily."

"You could not."

"I'm a great catch!"

"You're punching above your weight as it is," Martha said flippantly, and George gawked while Hercules and his boyfriends laughed.

George's indignant expression relaxed into a thoughtful one. "Actually, that's true. I am."

"You're sweet," Martha said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ew!" Alex cried, shielding his eyes. "Gross!"

"Son," George said, "grow up."

"Never."

"We like him little," Lafayette said with a sly grin, and Alex's face turned red.

"I hate all of you," he said.

 

Dessert went by much more smoothly. Hercules could feel the complete change of atmosphere, and it was all to do with Alex. He was smiling and laughing, and he was generous with his affections. Back to normal.

At the end of the night, when goodbyes were being said, Hercules caught the tail end of a conversation between Alex and his parents. "—no matter what," George was saying. "Don't ever forget that."

"No matter what happens," Martha added.

"I know," Alex said. "I love you too." His parents wrapped him in their arms and pressed kisses to the top of his head.

Hercules hesitated, not wanting to intrude, but then Alex looked over, and smiled. His eyes were misty, and Hercules wanted to hug him close. But he didn't. He just smiled back, and went to join John and Lafayette at the door. "I love you guys," he said, and kissed them in turn, warm, loving kisses.

John laughed a little. "We love you too, Herc."

"What's the occasion?" Lafayette said.

Hercules shrugged. "I'm just super happy."

Lafayette cooed and took his hand, resting his head on Hercules' shoulder. "You're such a sap, _mon amour_."

"You make me sappy," Hercules said.

John grinned at the scene before him, and then Alex and his parents entered the room. "You ready to go?" Alex said.

"Yes I am," John murmured, wiggling his eyebrows, and Hercules snorted, rolling his eyes at him.

"Thank you for having us," Lafayette said. "Wonderful food. Even better company."

"Laf, stop flirting with Alex's parents," Hercules said.

"Anytime, Gilbert," Martha said.

"Honey, stop flirting with our son's boyfriend," George said.

Martha gaped. "I am not! I'm just being friendly!"

"Don't get too friendly," Alex said, mock-scowling at them.

Martha huffed and threw her hands in the air in exasperation, and Lafayette laughed.

"C'mon," Hercules said, reaching for Alex's hand. "Let's go."

Alex grinned and hurried forward to take it. John took Alex's other hand, and Lafayette tugged them all forward, out the door. And home they walked, like that, hand-in-hand, and Hercules couldn't remember the last time he'd been more content.


End file.
